Steven and the Undergound Adventure
by ShadowQueen46
Summary: Steven and the Gems went to stop a gem mutant. But something went wrong and Steven and Emerald fell underground. What new adventure a waits Steven underground. Will he make friends or enemies. ( I don't own Steven Universe or Undertale but I own my OC.)
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

Once upon a time the Humans, Crystal Gems, and the Monsters all lived in peace. But the humans fears for the monsters started a war. Rose Quartz, the leader of the Crystal Gems didn't want this.

She didn't want anyone to get hurt. So she put up the barrier. She knew it was a bad idea to put the monsters underground. She thought that it was the only way to keep both monsters and humans safe.

After the humans calmed down and didn't fear the monsters anymore she would take down the barrier. But she could not take the barrier down because she gave up her physical form so Steven can be born.

Emerald never did like Rose's plan but she did not stop Rose from putting the barrier up because she also knew it was the only way to keep everyone safe. Emerald did not know how to take down the barrier when Steven was born. But she had made promise to herself that she would find away to free the monsters.

********************************

It was a nice day outside today. Well other then the Crystal Gems fighting a gem mutant. Anyway my name is Steven, Steven Universe. I'm a gem too, well half gem. My mom was a gem and my dad is human. If you want to know what happen to my mom well its long story that I don't have time to tell. The gems are my family too. They knew my mom for a long time. 

I still don't know how to feel about my mom. There are somethings that the gems won't tell me. Even though I could handle it. A lot of stuff has happen but I have made some friends from Home World, Peridot and lapis.

They use to be our enemy's but then they came around. I am happy to be their friend. They are here to, but are not fighting. Then all of sudden I heard a loud noise. The Crystal Gems smashed the gem mutant in the ground and it poofed back into its gem.

There was a big crack in the ground right where I was standing. "Steven"! I heard Emerald yell as she grabbed my hand. I heard another crack and then we were felling. "ahhhh"! That's all I could do was scream. Emerald hugged me close and then everything want black. The last thing I heard was everyone yelling our name.

**************************************

The Crystal Gems all just stood there. Everything was quiet. No one said anything. In till... "Steven"! "Oh no what are we going to do". "What are we going to do". 

"Pearl calm down" Garnet said. 

"How can I calm down Steven Just fell underground". "He could be hurt and not only that Emerald fell too" Pearl yelled as she held on to Amethyst for dear life. 

"Pearl get off of me" Amethyst said as she pushed Pearl off of her. Pearl started to run around yelling about Steven, being hurt, and what are we going to do. Amethyst was running after her trying to calm her down while Garnet was looking at were Steven and Emerald fell, thinking. 

Peridot was also looking there to with sad look on her face. "Lazuli, what are we going to do" she said as she looked up to lapis to see what she would say. Lapis looked down to Peridot also with a sad look on her face. "I don't know Peri". "I don't know". 

Garnet looked up and saw that Amethyst had jumped on Pearl and now they were on the ground rolling around in the dirt. "Alright that's enough you too" Garnet said. They got up but now Pearl was glaring at Amethyst. While Amethyst just smirked at her. Garnet smiled "Okay everyone I have a plan". "Really what is it" Pearl and Peridot asked at the same time. "Well they broke through the barrier". 

"Oh that means-". Pearl got cut off by Garnet. "Their in the Underground". 

"Wait we know their underground we saw them fall" Peridot said in confusion. 

"Their with the monsters p-dot" Amethyst said. 

"Monsters? What are those" Lapis asked. 

"Its long story we'll tell you later" Pearl told them. 

"We have to get home now". "lets go guys" Garnet said. 

Amethyst and a calm Pearl walked after her. Peridot and Lapis looked at each other then followed after the others

*****************************  
A/N: Hey everyone its Jenna. Anyway this is my take on a crossover for Steven Universe and Undertale with my OC in it. I am only doing a pacifist route. Thank you all for reading.


	2. Chapter Two: The Meeting

Chapter Two: The Meeting

Emerald was laying near the golden flowers. She opened her eyes and looked around. Were was she.

Then she remembered she fell underground with Steven. Wait Steven. Emerald gasped "Steven"! Where are you" she yelled in concern. Emerald quickly got up and looked for Steven.

She found Steven laying on the golden flowers that were not far from were she was standing. She sighed in relief and walked over to Steven. 

"Steven wake up". Steven rolled over on his back and groaned. "Steven you got to get up". Steven finely open his eyes and looked up at Emerald sleepily.

"Emerald, where are we". Steven asked as he got up from the ground. "Where in the Underground, Steven". Emerald started to walk to the door. Steven walked after her and asked, "like when we went to look for the cluster". 

"No Steven, we are no where near the cluster". "We are underground where the monsters live". Before any of them could say anything else. They were in the other room. In the center of the room was a little yellow flower. It smiled at them both. 

"Howdy! I'm Flowery, Flowery the Flower"! "Your new to the Underground aren't ya".

Steven smiled back and said "yeah my name is St-". The flower continued "You must be so confused". Someone should tell you how things work down here. I guess little old me will have to do".

Suddenly there was a little red heart with a pink outline in font of Steven. Steven's eyes widened and so did Emerald's.

Steven went to touch it but it moved away from him. Flowery looked at Emerald for a moment then back at Steven. "That there is your soul. It starts out weak but can become strong though LV. What's LV, why LOVE of course. You want some LOVE don't you". The flower winked at them. 

Emerald grabbed Steven's hand and put him behind her. He looked up at her confused. "Down here love is shared though little white friendliness pellets". Go ahead get as many as you can". 

"Steven put up your shield now" Emerald said. Steven quickly put up his pink bubble shield. The "friendliness pellets" hit the shield and fell off. Flowery's eyes widened. He never seen anything like that. "What are you guys" he asked. The bubble went away and Steven said "We are the Crystal Gems" with a determined look on his face. 

Flowery had a confused look on his face then he smirked "Then I'm going to have fun killing you". Friendliness pellets surrounded Emerald and Steven while Flowery laughed wickedly. 

Then everything stopped and Flowery got hit by a fire ball. He was sent flying into the darkness. "What a terrible creature to hurt an innocent" A goat-like creature stood in font of them. She was smiling at them in till she saw Emerald and she a look of surprise. "Oh, Emerald is that you" the white furred goat lady asked with a concern look. Emerald looked surprised at first but then she nodded to her. "Tori, am I glad to see you" she said with a big smile on her face. 

********************  
A/N: I am sorry If any of the characters are OOC(out of character). I am trying my best to keep them in character. Anyway thank you all for reading. Please review if you want. It would mean a lot to me.


	3. Chapter Three: The Reunion

Chapter Three: The Reunion 

"Emerald how on earth did you get down here" Tori asked her. Emerald stopped smiling and said "Well we kind fell down here. There was an earthquake". Tori looked down and noticed Steven with his still confused face. "Oh and who is this" she asked Emerald with smile. "This is Steven, Tori". "Hello I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS". 

Steven after he got hold of himself said "Wait how do you two know each other". Toriel looked at Emerald while Steven looked back and forth from the both of them. "Steven look at me" Emerald said with a sad look remembering the past. Steven looked up at her.

"Their are many things that me and the gems have not told you and I would love to tell you. But now is not the time. Just know that me and Toriel are old friends okay". 

"Okay" Steven said with a smile. Emerald still looking at Steven smiled back. Just then Frisk came out from behind Toriel "Mom" she said. Toriel looked down and gasped "Frisk, what are you doing here. Did I not say to stay at home" she said. The child named Frisk looked down.

"I know, but I wanted to come with you". Toriel smiled "well I can't stay mad at you, my child. Come meet some new friends". Frisk looked up with a smile and waved at them both. 

Steven smiled just as big and waved too while Emerald just smiled. "Frisk this is Emerald and Steven" Toriel said as she pointed to both as she said their name. " "It's nice to meet you Frisk" Emerald said.

Emerald then turned to Toriel "Is there some where else we can talk. Oh, we can go to my house. Come I will guide you both through the RUINS" she said. Frisk ran ahead and Steven followed her. When they got to the next room Toriel explained the puzzles.

"There are many puzzles in the RUINS. You will have to solve them to get to the next room. So I would be careful". Emerald and Steven nodded to her. 

**************************

The four of them walked through the RUINS. With Steven and Frisk in font of the other two. Frisk told Steven about her adventures in the RUINS. While Steven told her about the other Crystal Gems. Behind them the other two were talking. Emerald told Toriel how Steven came to be. 

They run into some of the monsters in the RUINS. When Steven's soul came out. Frisk and Toriel could not help but look at it. It was nothing they have ever seen before. But they did not get to say hello to any of the monsters because Toriel sacred them away.

"Steven I would give you a cell phone but I give the only one I have to Frisk" Toriel said to Steven. "That's okay I already have a cell phone". Steven said as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Oh then I will give my number". "Okay" Steven said. 

When they got to the house. They want inside and Toriel showed Steven the room he would be staying in. Which is Frisk's room too. She then what to make a butterscotch and cinnamon pie with the help of Emerald. Then put two pieces of pie in the room for them to eat.

Emerald and Toriel were now in the living room talking. "So what happened with you and Asgore" Emerald asked her. "That's a long story". 

"Well we got time". Toriel told Emerald about all the children she has lost with Steven and Frisk listening in the hallway. At the end of the story Toriel was crying. Emerald got up and hugged her. Steven and Frisk looked at each other and then want to hug Toriel too.

"My child, it is not nice to spy on others". "I know and I'm sorry" she said. "It's alright my child". 

Emerald and Steven stopped hugging Toriel and looked at each other. They couldn't stay, they had to get home. "Toriel I am very sorry about what happened but we can't stay here" Emerald said to her. "I know you can't stay". "Mom can I go with them" Frisk asked. 

"Yes". 

"I can". 

"You will not be happy here I know that now". "Go get your things". Frisk ran in her room with Steven at her heels. 

"I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago" Emerald said. 

"No don't be. I know why she did it. To keep everyone safe". 

Frisk came back with Steven, ready to go. Toriel hugged Frisk one last time. "Be safe my child and when you leave please do not come back here". Frisk nodded sadly and want down the stairs with Steven. 

"Promise me that you will keep her safe, Emerald". 

"I promise. I also promise to free all of you from the underground" Emerald said with a determined look on her face. "Good bye Toriel" she said as she want down the stairs. 

"Good bye". Toriel said to her with tears in her eyes. 

****************  
A/N: I know that Frisk has no gender but I didn't won't to put they/them all the time. It's easier this way. Frisk is just going to be a girl is this story. Also if you think Frisk is a boy then go ahead and call Frisk a boy. I am not going to stop you. Thank you all for reading.


	4. Chapter Four: The Skeleton Brothers

Chapter Four: The Skeleton Brothers 

Emerald POV: 

We were walking down the very long hallway. No one said anything. But nothing needed to be said. I could not help but feel bad for Toriel.

She has been though so much and can still smile. I did not want to leave her. She was one of my best friends on the Surface. I liked to be with the monsters more then the humans.

They were a lot more kind then some humans. But then I remembered the barrier. It was all are fault that the monsters were down here. I know she would never be happy down here. I had to find away to free everyone. 

When we made it to the door. That flower was their waiting for us. I glared at him. He was not going to hurt Steven or Frisk. I won't let him.

"So you played by your own rules" he said. "You must be so happy with yourself. You didn't kill anyone". I saw Steven frown. "Why would we kill that nice lady" he said. But the flower ignored him again. This flower really makes mad.

"But what will you do if you meet someone who won't stop trying kill you" he asked smirking at us . "You'll die and You'll die. Will you kill out of anger".

"No! I will not". This came from Frisk. I was shocked. She does not talk often. But I did not think to hard on it because right now I had bone to pick with this flower. 

"Hey don't even think about hurting them or your going to get hurt flower" I told him. The flower laughed "I'm not going hurt any of you. At least not yet. I want to see how all this plays out" he said as he went back in the ground.

What did he mean by that. "Frisk wait up" I heard Steven say. Frisk was walking out the door already. "Emerald are you coming" he asked me. "Yeah". I walked after them. Frisk was a strange child. She acted like she new were she was going. Even though I don't think she has ever been out here before. 

When we open door I didn't think it would be snow everywhere. I looked down at Steven. He looked cold. "Steven are you alright" I asked him. He looked up at me and nodded "Yeah am fine". He then walked in front me. He was cold. He just didn't want to tell me. 

I felt like someone was watching us. that's not good. But I will ignore it for now. We then came up to a big stick. Steven stopped walking all of sudden and was looking at the snowy ground. "Emerald" he said. I looked at Steven. "Yes Steven. What is it" I asked. 

"Do you think that we will ever get home"? 

"Of course we will. Why don't you think we will". 

"Well the monsters can't get past the barrier. So doesn't that mean we can't either". 

"Don't worry Steven we will get to see the others again. I promise you". 

"If you say so, then I believe we will too". He smiled up at me and then started to walk again. I followed after him. Then I heard a snap. We all looked back and saw that the stick was broken.

"Emerald" Steven said. "It's alright you two, keep walking" I said to them. We kept walking but I heard foot steps behind me. I looked back and no one was there. I glared into the trees. Who ever this was they weren't funny. 

We then made it to a bridge with a large gate in front of it. Then I heard the foot steps again. I didn't turn around this time. I was about to pull out my weapon.

When the person spoke "Humans, don't you know how to greet a new pal". Well I guess this guy wants to get hurt. "Turn around and shake my hand". Wait what. I then heard a loud fart noise. 

I turned around and noticed that Steven was shaking his hand. Steven then laughed and Frisk smiled. "The old whoopee cushion in hand trick. It's always funny" he said. I could finely see who he was and he was a skeleton. Alive walking, talking, skeleton was in front of me. That was so cool. I was now smiling at him. 

"Name's Sans, Sans the Skeleton". 

"My name is Steven, Steven Universe and this is Emerald and Frisk". He said as he pointed at the both of us. I noticed that Frisk was looking down guiltily. What was with her. 

"Wow kid that's a really out of this world name" Sans said. That made everyone laugh even me. 

"Well aren't you a punny guy" I said as I laughed. 

"good one" he said smiling even bigger if that was possible. 

"Wait Emerald you never make puns" Steven said confused. 

"I know, because I'm not very good at making puns. I just thought of that" I told him. 

"Oh" Steven said. 

"Well anyway I'm supposed to be looking for humans right now. But I don't feel like capturing anyone" Sans said.

"Now my brother, Papyrus on the other hand. Well I am surprised he didn't get himself in a human hunting femur. I think that's him up ahead. I got an idea. Go though that gate thingy. Yeah go right though, my bro made the bars to big to stop anyone". 

We then walked through the big gate in till we got to a sentry station in the clearing. "Quick hide behind that lamp and sentry station" Sans said. Steven and Frisk did as told and hid while I just stood next to Sans. I was not going to hide. Besides I'm not even a human. What's he going to do me.

"SANS THERE YOU ARE" someone very loudly said. Another skeleton was standing in front of us. But he was as tall as Garnet maybe even taller. "Sup bro" Sans said to his brother. 

"YOU KNOW WHATS UP BROTHER. YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE FINISHING YOUR PUZZLES. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING".

"Wait are you a human". Papyrus was now looking at me and so was Sans. I noticed that Sans was staring at me ever since we met. "No I'm a gem" I said to him. 

"Oh. Then I hope you like puzzles because you'll have to do them instead". 

"I do like puzzles" I said with smile. 

"GREAT. SANS AS FOR YOUR WORK. PUT A LITTLE MORE BACK BONE INTO IT. "NYEH HEH HEH ...HEH"! 

Well this is going to be fun. These guys are so funny. I never met anyone like them. 

**********************  
A/N: Hey everyone. I don't really have much to say but I hope you liked this chapter. Anyway please review if you want to. Bye~


	5. Chapter Five: A Day in Snowdin

Chapter Five: A Day In Snowdin

Meanwhile with the Crystal Gems

"What do you mean that were just going to wait until the barrier breaks" Pearl said to Garnet. The gems were back home. Peridot and Lapis were siting on the coach while the other three were standing around it.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to now that it is going to break anyway" Amethyst said.

"Rose is the only one who can break the barrier and ...she is not here anymore. Unless...No Steven can't he doesn't know either" Pearl said, talking to herself. Everyone then looked at Garnet. Garnet then smirked "Now if I tell you that it would ruin the story". (I know I broke the forth wall but I thought that would be funny. So deal with it.)

Back with Steven and Emerald

Everything was quiet for a moment after Papyrus left. "Okay you guys can come out now" Sans said. Steven and Frisk walked out from their hiding spot and walked over to them. Steven looked up at Emerald.

"Why didn't you hide with us Emerald".

"Because I'm not human" she said.

"Well I'm a gem too" he said.

Emerald sighed "I know, but you are also half human. I don't won't to see you get hurt Steven".

"You know my brother not dangerous. Even if he tries to be" Sans said. "Well can't keep my bro waiting. I'll be up ahead".

Sans then walked back were they came from. Emerald and Steven looking after him with confused looks on their faces while Frisk started to walk again. "Hey are you guys coming?" she asked. "Yeah" they said at the same time. "Wait up Frisk" Steven said running after her with Emerald not to far behind.

Frisk walked up to the yellow star and the save file came up. She clicked the save button. "Hey Frisk what are you doing" Steven asked as he walked up to her. "Nothing" she said as she quickly put away the save file.

They then walked over to a box. The sign said that if you put something in the box you'll get it back next time you see a box. Frisk put some of her stuff in the box and then turned to Steven "let's see if it is true". Steven nodded at her with a smile. They then all walked up north.

Up north they found a fishing rod. Frisk didn't seem to want to look at it. Steven went up to it and reeled it in.

At the end of the line was a picture of a weird fish monster. At the bottom of the picture were the words call me on it.

Emerald quickly took the fishing rod from Steven and threw the line back in the water. "Let's not do that" she said as grabbed Steven and Frisk's hands and walked away.

The three then made it to where Sans and Papyrus were. "So as I was saying about Undyne". Papyrus stopped talking when they walked up. Sans and Papyrus looked back and forth from them and each other in till the other's got dizzy. "SANS ARE THOSE HUMANS" Papyrus said very loudly to Sans. "I think that's a rock" he replied.

Emerald and Steven looked behind them and saw a rock. "Were did that rock come from" she whispered to Steven. Steven just shrugged. They looked back to the brothers.

"What's that in front of rock" Sans said. "OH MY GOD ARE THOSE HUMANS" he said. "Yep" Sans told him with his usual big smile. "I'M GOING TO BE SO POPULAR, POPULAR, POPULAR". The others were all smiling softly at him.

Papyrus cleared his "throat". "Humans I the great Papyrus will capture you. Then I will take you to Undyne and then and then... I don't know what happens next. Anyway continue if you dare. NYEH HEH HEH HEH" he said as he laughed away from them.

The three walked up to Sans. "Hey thanks for playing along with my bro. He seems a lot more happy then before".

"No problem he seems very nice so why wouldn't we try to make him happy" Emerald said with a smile. "Yeah" Steven said agreeing with her.

While Frisk nodded with a smile. Sans looked at all of them for a moment then his usual smile widened. "Heh, well I got to go now" he said. He then walked after his brother.

The three walked around Showdin. They ran into some of the monsters and spared them all. Then they did one of Papyrus's puzzles. Which they won at.

Steven was very cold now but when they got to this sad looking rabbit monster he forgot he was cold. Steven ran up to him to see what was wrong with Frisk not to far behind him. Emerald ran to catch up with them. "Don't ran off to far guys" she said worried.

They all made it where the monster was. "Hey are you okay" Steven asked him. The monster looked up and smiled "Oh a customer, do guys want some nicecream" he asked.

Emerald sighed "we don't have any-". Emerald got cut off by Frisk "we'll take six of them" she said as she gave him the money needed to buy it.

They now all had two nicecreams in their hands. After Steven and Frisk finished their first nicecream. Steven asked "hey Frisk were did you get the money for this".

Emerald raised an eyebrow at her "yeah were did you get the money for this" she asked. "Well the monsters that we fought dropped it" she answered.

Before Emerald could say anything else about it. Frisk grabbed Steven's hand and took him to play the snowball golf game.

Emerald shook her head at them with a smile on her face as she watched them play the game. Emerald then noticed Sans was not to far from them watching too.

She decided to go over there and talk to him. "Here" she said as she give him one of the nicecreams she had. He looked from her to the nicecream. "Thanks" he said as he took it from her.

"So your a gem" he said to her.

"Yeah" she said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I never saw one before. I also didn't think they were green" he said.

"Well I'm an Emerald and Emeralds are green. The other gems are different colors too you know" she said with a smile. Sans then licked the nicecream with his blue tongue. "Cool you have a blue tongue" she asked.

Sans laughed "well your green I'm sure you have a green tongue, Em". Emerald stuck out her green tongue at him. "Your right though I do have green tongue" she said. Her eyes then widened "what did you call me".

"I called you Em, it's a nickname" he said.

"I never had a nickname before" she said.

"Well if you don't want me to call-". He got cut off by Emerald "thank you". Sans looked at her surprised.

"What" he said.

"I said thank you for giving me a nickname" Emerald said as she smiled at him. Then her smile dropped "at home world their are millions of other Emeralds, so they just give us numbers" she said. Sans looked away from her.

"Have you ever heard of timelines" he asked still looking away from her. Emerald looked over at him with her smile back on her face.

"I have actually my friend Garnet, she's a gem too, she can also see into the future". Sans looked back at her again with that surprised look. They were about the same height so he didn't need look up at her. "Wait she can" he asked her.

"Yeah she told me that everything that you do can have a different out come. Why did you to now about timelines anyway" she asked looking at him in confusion.

Sans looked away from her again. "No reason, just wanted to know" he said. Emerald shrugged "well okay but I need to tell the other two that we have to get going. I'm sure you're brother wants us to do more puzzles" she said a with smile.

"Yeah well guess I'll _sea_ you around then" Sans said with a laugh. Emerald walked off laughing at the pun.

They were coming up to a bridge but before they could walk across it. Steven stopped walking. Emerald and Frisk looked behind them. They noticed that he was shivering very badly. "Steven" Emerald asked worried.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT OVER THERE" Papyrus yelled. Steven then fell back into the snow and passed out.

"Steven"! Emerald yelled out as she and Frisk went to see if he was okay.

****************************  
A/N: How many of you knew Steven was going to pass out in this chapter. Also I know I'm a bad person for this Cliffhanger but I had to do it okay. Well thanks for reading this chapter. Bye~


	6. Chapter Six: Steven's Dream

Chapter Six: Steven's Dream 

Steven's POV, 

When I opened my eyes all I could see was darkness. Where was I and what happen.

I started to walk around the black void. Nothing was here. I remembered that I passed out. I had to find a way out of here. I'm shore Emerald is worried sick about me.

I have been thinking about my Mom. I can't believe she put up the barrier. I wanted to tell Emerald that I heard everything that Toriel said. But I didn't know what to think of it then.

I never thought that she would do something like that. But I guess everyone makes mistakes sometimes. 

I then heard someone crying. I decided to go where the crying was coming from. I hope they are alright.

When I got closer I saw someone on the their knees. It looked like he was in a spot light. When I got to them I noticed that they looked like a little Toriel. I got closer and put a hand on their shoulder. 

"Hey are you alright" I asked them. They pulled away from me and jumped back. They were now staring at me with widened eyes. "H-how did you get here. Y-you can't be here".

He then put his paws on his face saying. "You can't be here. It's not real". I didn't know what to do.

I didn't even know where we were. I was going to ask if he was alright again. When he took his paws away from his face. 

"How did you get here" he asked me. 

"Well I passed out and now I'm here" I answered him. He blinked repeatedly at me. "Um I'm Steven. What's your name". 

"I already knew That your name was Steven" he said. 

How did he now what my name was. We never met before... have we? I asked myself. "Okay, but do you know where we are" I asked. 

"Yeah, we are in Flowery's mind" he said. 

"Wait what"?. How did I get here. I am so confused. "Who are you and how did you get here" I asked him calmly. 

"My name is Asriel and I'm here because I am Flowery". 

"But you don't look like him". He looked down with a sad look. 

"That's because this is me before I became Flowery. Once I wake up. I'll will be a mean flower again. But I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to be alone anymore". He said with tears in his eyes. 

I went over and hugged him. So deep down Flowery doesn't won't to mean. He just lonely.

"You don't have to be mean" I said. 

"Yes I do. This isn't me anymore. I really am just a mean flower" he said sadly. I stopped hugging him. I was standing in front of him with a big smile.

"I don't think you are mean. But I promise to help you find your way". 

He smiled back at me "thank you". 

Just then I felt something different. I looked down at my hands. They were fading. I looked back up at Asriel. He was fading to.

"Asriel what's happening" I asked. "You are waking up Steven" he said. "But I can't just leave you here" I said. He was still smiling when he said. "Don't worry Steven I'll be fine". That was the last thing I heard before everything went black again.

*****************************  
A/N: I'm sorry if this Chapter is short. I will try to make the next Chapter longer. In the next chapter it will be about what is happening with the others while Steven is asleep. Anyway I decided that I will try to update once every week but I make no promises. Thank you all for reading. Bye~ 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Skelebros House

**Surprise! This Chapter is to make up for the last one. Anyway enjoy your reading.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Snowdin Town and The Skelebros House 

Emerald was on her knee's holding Steven close to her. Frisk was standing next to them. "Is the kid going to be okay" Sans asked. Sans had used his "shortcuts" to get him and his brother here so quickly. Emerald looked up at them both sadly. 

"He's ice cold. We need to get him inside" she said. 

"You guys can stay at our house" Papyrus said. 

"Yeah, and I know a shortcut. I can take the kids back to the house. While you and Papyrus go get the kid something warmer to wear" Sans said. Emerald looked up at them both again in surprise.

Then she nodded and gave Steven to Sans. "Take care of him okay" she said. Sans just nodded to her. Frisk then grabbed Sans hand and then they were gone. 

Papyrus grabbed Emerald's hand and then ran across the bridge. "Hey come on...um I don't know your name" Papyrus said. Emerald looked up at him with a sad look. "My name is Emerald" she said.

"Okay then come on Emerald" he said as he pulled Emerald all the way to the shop. He let go of her hand and was about to go in the shop. When he heard Emerald talking to herself.

"I'm so stupid. Why didn't I do something I knew he was cold". She put her hands on her face. "I'm so stupid". She kept repeating to herself that she was stupid over and over. Papyrus was looking at her sadly. "Um...Emerald I don't think you are stupid" he said. She took her hands away from her face and was looking up at Papyrus. 

"You don't...but I could have done something and I didn't" She said as she looked at the snowy ground. "Well I don't know much about humans but I guess they can't stand the cold like me and Sans. If that is true then what could you have done. It's no one's fault.

"AND YOU CAN'T BE STUPID BECAUSE HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO ALL OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S PUZZLES". "NYEH HEH HEH" Papyrus said as he laughed. 

Emerald smiled softly at Papyrus. "Your right, thank you". Papyrus smiled right back at her. "Alright let's go in". Papyrus said as he walked in the shop with Emerald right behind him. 

When they got in the shop the first thing they saw was the shopkeeper. She was behind the desk. When she saw them she smiled and said "how can I help you both". Papyrus was the first to speak. "HELLO SHOPKEEPER". The shopkeeper unfazed by Papyrus 'talking' said. "Hello Papyrus. How are you dear".

"I'M FINE SHOPKEEPER". Emerald walked up to the shopkeeper. "We need warmer clothes for a friend of mine. He will get a cold if we don't do anything". 

The shopkeeper nodded. "Right this way I have clothes in the back of the shop" she said as she walked to the back. Emerald following her. Papyrus just sat on the bench in the main room. "The clothes are for a child right" the shopkeeper asked. "Yes" Emerald said. 

The shopkeeper gave Emerald a red sweater with a yellow star on it. She also gave her black boots and a red hat with red gloves. "Here you are dear" she said as she handed Emerald the clothes. The shopkeeper look at Emerald up and down. "Are you not cold" she asked Emerald worried. Emerald looked at her self then to the shopkeeper. "Oh I don't get cold. I'll be fine don't worry" Emerald said as she smiled at the shopkeeper. 

The shopkeeper nodded and walked back to the main room with Emerald following her. "That will be 25g" the shopkeeper said. Papyrus gave her the 25g. While Emerald looked at Papyrus surprised. 

Papyrus and Emerald were walking to house. "Thank you Papyrus for buying the clothes and letting us stay at your home" Emerald said. "Isn't that what friends do" he said. Emerald smiled up at him. "No that's what best friends do" she said. "WOWIE I HAVE A BEST FRIEND" Papyrus said happily. Emerald just laughed. 

When they got in the house they were both surprised at what they saw. Steven was on the couch in blankets with Frisk on the other side of the couch. She had blankets to and probably had tea in the cup she had. she smiled at them and waved. 

Just then Sans came out from the kitchen with soup. "SANS YOU MADE SOUP" Papyrus asked surprised. Sans turn to them with his big smile. "Hey bro I thought that soup would help the kid". Sans then gave the soup to Emerald so she can give it to Steven.

"Sans I'm glad that you did something other being lazy but I wanted to make them spaghetti". While they were talking Emerald went over to Steven. To see if he was okay. He was but he was still sleeping. 

"Bro you can still make spaghetti for the others. I just thought that soup would be better for the kid" Sans said. "Your right Sans. I WILL BE IN THE KITCHEN MAKING SPAGHETTI" Papyrus said as he ran into the Kitchen. 

Emerald had put Steven's new clothes on the floor next to couch. She held the soup in her hands as she looked at Steven with a sad look. She still felt bad about what happened. Sans walked over and stood next to Emerald. He ignored Frisk glaring at him. Frisk didn't want to eat Papyrus's spaghetti again. Emerald turn to Sans and smiled. "Thank you for letting us stay here and taking care of Steven". Sans just shrugged "it's not a problem. Besides the kid is _cool_ ". 

Emerald's eyes widen as she stared at him. "D-did you just make a pun". Sans chuckled "Y-yeah". Frisk looked worried as she saw Emerald glaring at Sans. " **Don't ever joke about something like this** " Emerald said as she glared.

That shut Sans up. His eye sockets widen as he stared back at her. Her words and glare sent chills down his spine. Sweat ran down his skull as rubbed the back of his head. He laughed nervously "S-sorry that was uncalled for". 

Emerald glared more then sighed and smiled softly at him. "It's okay...just don't joke about stuff like that. I know you like to tell joke's but you need to learn when and when not to tell them okay" she said. 

Just then Steven begin to wake up. "E-emerald" he said. "Steven your awake. "I'm so glad that your alright" she said as she hugged Steven. Steven looked around the house confused. "Where are we" he asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I will update sometime next week. I hope you all liked this chapter. Anyway thanks for reading. Bye~**


	8. Chapter Eight: Dinner with the Skelebros

Chapter Eight: Dinner with the Skelebros 

"Your in our house kid" Sans said. Steven nodded at him and sat up. Then looked back to Emerald. "Steven don't ever do that to me again. If your not feeling well I need you to tell me" Emerald said worriedly. Steven looked at her sadly. "I didn't want to worry you but I guess I didn't do a very good job". 

Emerald smiled softly at him. "Steven I'm always going to worry about you. We are family it's my job to worry about you". Steven smiled at her but before he could say anything Frisk put her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm glad you alright" she said. Steven eyes widened as he stared at her. He then smiled and hugged her back. "Don't worry I'm fine" he said. Frisk stopped hugging him and smiled back at him. 

"Okay Steven you need to eat this soup. It will warm you up" Emerald said. Frisk sat back where she was while Steven took the soup from Emerald. Steven started to eat the soup. It was actually really good. 

"THE SPAGHETTI IS READY" Papyrus yelled as he came out of the kitchen with four plates. Two plates in each arm as he smiled at everyone. He gave three plates to the others. Then he sat down on the couch next to Steven and Frisk. 

"But Emerald doesn't have to eat" Steven said. 

"Why not" Papyrus asked. As they all looked at him. 

"Well gems don't need to eat. I have to eat because I'm half human" Steven said. 

They looked at Emerald and noticed that she was done eating the spaghetti. "Wowie you really must like my spaghetti. No ones ever eaten it that fast before" Papyrus said happily. Emerald smiled at him. "It was really good Papyrus. Your a good cook" she said.

"Really" Papyrus said excitedly. Emerald nodded. "Wait a minute" Steven said. everyone looked at him again. "Emerald you don't like to eat food" he said. 

"Well it would have been rude if I didn't eat it and besides it was good. Maybe I should eat more" Emerald said still smiling. Steven smiled at her as he continued to eat his soup. "Would you like more spaghetti" Papyrus asked happily. Emerald nodded. "Of course" she said. 

Papyrus put his plate of spaghetti down as he grabbed Emerald's plate. Then went to the kitchen to get her more. Frisk quickly pushed her plate of spaghetti in Emerald's hands. Emerald looked at her confused. "What, you don't want it" she asked. Frisk shook her head. "Well okay then I'll eat it".

Emerald started to eat the spaghetti. She looked at Sans to see if he was going to do the same thing as Frisk. But he just stared back at her questioningly and eat a bite of his spaghetti. 

Emerald shrugged and Finished the spaghetti and handed the plate back to Frisk. Just then Papyrus came back with more spaghetti. "Here you go Emerald" he said still with a smile on his face. "Thank you Papyrus". Emerald started to eat her spaghetti. While Papyrus sat back down on the sofa between Steven and Frisk and eat his spaghetti. 

That's how the rest of the day went. With all them having dinner and laughing at Sans puns. Well except for Papyrus. He just yelled at Sans for making bad puns. Which made the others laugh more. After that it was getting late. So Papyrus did the dishes with Sans "help". 

"SANS I DON'T NEED YOUR PUNS WHILE I'M DOING THE DISHES" Papyrus yelled. "sorry bro I just couldn't _kelp_ myself" he laughed. "SANS"! Emerald laughed at the Skeleton brothers. They were always funny. She put Steven and Frisk to bad...well couch. 

"Emerald"? 

"Yes Steven". 

"I don't think I can sleep". 

"Why not". 

"Well...I miss the others" Steven said quietly. Emerald looked at Steven sadly. "But you stayed over at Connie's house once". 

"That's different. I could go home the next day. Here we don't know when we'll see the others again". Emerald sighed "Steven we'll see the others again. I just know it. But for now why don't I tell you a story" she said as she picked up Steven. Then sat down and put Steven on her lap. 

Just then Papyrus came out from the kitchen with Sans behind him. "I heard you say you were going to tell a story. Can I listen" Papyrus asked hopefully. Emerald chuckled softly "of course you can listen. Come sit" She said as she padded the seat next to her. 

Papyrus happily sat next to her and Frisk. "Sans come listen to the story" Papyrus said smiling at him. Sans shrugged "okay bro" he said as used his magic to pick up Frisk. Then he sat on the sofa and put Frisk on his lap just like Emerald did to Steven. Frisk giggled as the blue magic picked her up and then put her down. 

"Okay Steven what kind of story do you want to hear." Emerald asked him. 

"Can you tell me how you became a Crystal Gem" he asked. 

"I'm sure you guys don't want to hear that story". 

"Yeah we do". Steven turn to the others. "Right guys" he said with a smile. The others nodded. Emerald looked at everyone. They all wanted to hear the story. She couldn't say no to them. Emerald sighed "I guess I could tell you the story" she said.

"It all started before I want to Earth. But after the start of the rebellion on Earth. It was when I first met Sapphire" Emerald said. "You mean the Sapphire we know" Steven asked. Emerald chuckled "Yes the Sapphire we know before she met Ruby" she said. 

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. I just wanted to say that their is no romance between Steven and Frisk. They like each other in a sibling way okay. Also no romance between Sans and Frisk either Because Frisk is a kid in this story and Sans is like 20 or older so no romance. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make this chapter funny. Sorry if its not I'm still working on my writing skills. Also the comments really help me out. Its tells me that you guys like it and that I'm not wasting my time with it. Bye guys and thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Emerald's Past

**Okay so it's been a while. I'm really sorry for not updating every week like I said I would. I have been putting to much on myself by saying that and I think that I'm just going to update when I can. Also school is going to start for me soon and I won't be able to update much anyway. Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story. It's just going to take a while for me to update. Now on with the story that you guys have been waiting on.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Emerald's Past

I am a guard. Not just any guard though. I am a guard to Blue Diamond. I was her right hand man as they say. My purpose was to guard her with my life. As in, if she is in danger I had to take the hit and poof. But thankfully it never comes to that. Here's the thing though, being a guard wasn't the only thing I did.

My other purpose was to shatter Gems that Blue Diamond wants shattered. I hated it. I hated to shatter other gems. I wanted to question the Diamonds on why we shatter other Gems but then I mentally slapped myself. I'm not allowed to question the Diamonds. No one is allowed to question the Diamonds. If they did, they would be shattered. 

I looked over to blue. She was walking quietly beside me. She is Blue Diamonds pearl. Now you would think I would just call her pearl like everyone else does but it didn't sound right to me. I know a lot of other pearls because I am with blue diamond all the time and she's the one that gives other gems pearls. 

Now not every gem gets pearls though. Only the high ranking gems get pearls. Anyway back to blue. I call her that because she is my friend. I also thought that it was a good nickname for someone I talk to everyday. There are rules about this though. If I wasn't Blue Diamonds guard and she wasn't Blue Diamonds pearl we wouldn't be able to be friends.

You see we are in different rankings on home world. You are not allowed to have that kind of relationships with each other. Well it is okay to be friends as long as it doesn't mass with your work but most of the time the only friends you have are in your rank. But romantic relationships our forbidden between two different gems. 

No one questions it and neither do I. Mostly because I don't want to be shattered and for others it's probably the same reason. Most gems don't even know what caring about someone is. But I think that maybe that's because of their job they have.

I have off today because Blue Diamond is having a meeting with the other diamonds and she doesn't need me there. Blue doesn't have off today. She never does though. That is just the life of a pearl. I don't really have off though. Every time she says that she doesn't need me today, she really means that she wants me to go train until she needs me again.

"So are you heading to the meeting" I asked Blue. She turn to me and said a really quiet yes. I sighed at her answer. She was always timid. I thought with me she would open up more but she never does.

"I guess I will head to over to the training arena. I'll see you later Blue " I said. I only call her blue when no one is around so I don't get in trouble. She nodded to me as she walked off to find Blue Diamond and go to the meeting.

* * *

At the training arena I saw a lot quartz soldiers fighting each other. For a quartz the only friends they have are each other. That's only because they can scare some gems with how they act. They don't scare me though but that's because I train with them sometimes.

I looked over to the sidelines. To see if anyone was watching the fight. What I saw was not what I expected to see. Their was a Sapphire sitting there. A high ranking gem was watching a fight. Now that you don't see. 

I don't know why I went over to talk to her, but I did. I didn't even get to say anything before the sapphire looked up at me. "Hello" she said. "Oh Um hi" I said nervously. She looked back at the fight. "You want to know why a Sapphire would be watching fight, I'm I right". I nodded, "Yes I'm surprised that you would be watching a fight. Sapphire's don't normally watch other gems fight".

"Well not every Sapphire has a weapon" she said as she showed me her brass knuckles on her gem hand. I was surprised to see she had a weapon. Not every gem can summon a weapon. Well they can, but they don't know how yet. It takes time to learn how to summon a weapon. Gems like her don't have that time. But she could be like me. 

There are some gems that can summon a weapon automatically. They don't need time to practice.  
"You know how to summon a weapon" I said. She looked back at me. "Yes I always known how to summon my weapon" she said.

"It's cool that you can summon a weapon but that didn't answer my question" I said. "No it didn't" She said as she looked back at the fighting. "I came here because I want to learn how to fight". This sapphire had surprised me again. I was going to ask why she wanted to fight when she started to speak.

"I know what your thinking. Why would a Sapphire want to know how to fight. Well it is simple, I know how to summon a weapon yet I don't know how to fight. Their must be a reason why I can summon my weapon. So I want to learn how to fight" she said.

I thought about what she said and I wanted to help her but before I could say anything she started taking again. "I don't think it's a good idea to train me, we could both get in trouble". 

"I don't care about that. If you want to learn how fight then I'll gladly teach you" I said with a smile. Sapphire looked at me and then to the gems fighting in the arena. "Well I don't see any future were we will get trouble so why not. Where do we begin". She said as she turn to me with a small smile. "Great, come on" I said as I grabbed her hand and took her where we will train.

* * *

Sapphire went to punch me but I easily moved out of the way. We have been training for a while now. I showed her the basics of how to fight. She can hold her own against me, but she won't hit me. I know she can, she has future vision. She would know my every move. After all, she blocks every hit I throw at her. "Sapphire I know you can hit me. Why are you holding back?"

She looked up at me and moved her hair out of her face to look at me better. This was the first time she has done that since I met her. She only had one eye but I found that it suited her. She most have something important to say to look at me in the eyes. "I do not wish to hurt you" she said.

I stared at her in surprise and then I started laughing. "Sapphire your not going to hurt me. We are fighting for practice, your supposed to poof me. That way you can fight your enemies. Now try again and this time don't hold back" I said. Her hair was covering her eye again but I could tell she was determined.

She went to hit me with her none weapon hand. I was going to move out of the way when I got hit in the face by her weapon and fell on my butt. I was sitting there with my eyes wide in surprise. Sapphire had gasped. "Are you alright" she asked as she came over to me. I started laughing. "You did great Sapphire" I said in between my laughter. It had made Sapphire smile and laugh along with me.

After that we trained more often. Sapphire had become a better fighter then me and often won all of our fights. I was very proud of her. I never thought I would see a Sapphire fighting.

I haven't seen Sapphire in while. I was on earth with Blue Diamond and Pearl. We were here to stop the rebellion. So far we had no success. Though I heard Blue Diamond say that a Sapphire was coming with her Ruby soldiers. I guess she wanted to know if we would catch the rebels.

As I was standing next to Blue Diamond. I was getting kind of bored and I wanted to go train some where. I wandered if the Sapphire I know is the one coming to tell the future. I then saw three Rubies walking towards us with a Sapphire behind them. I smiled when I saw the Sapphire. It was the one I knew and was friends with.

The Rubies stopped walking and was standing in a line in front of Sapphire. I saw Sapphire talking to the Rubies. I didn't know what they were saying. Then Sapphire walked over to us and greeted Blue Diamond formally. She then said that the rebels will be captured, but seven gems will be poofed, including herself. My eyes widened at that. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. Sapphire had given me a look saying that everything will be fine and I believed her.

I saw Sapphire walk back to her Ruby soldiers. Then she started talking to the Ruby beside her. I couldn't hear what they were saying. They were to far away and everyone was being to loud with their conversations. I don't know what it was but Sapphire seems different while standing next to that Ruby. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

Everything seemed to happened so fast. The rebels were here and started to attack. Blue Diamond got to safety with me and blue pearl in her Palanquin. We didn't go to far because we still needed to see what was happening and just like Sapphire said happened. Four soldiers got poofed. Then the Ruby fusion poofed and only one remained, though what happened next. I don't think anyone could have possibly predicted it.

The Ruby had pushed Sapphire out of the way of the pearls attack and they fused. My eyes widened after I saw the them. I thought they were beautiful. Wait what I'm I thinking. I can't think that. I'm supposed to be upset about this. What am I a rebel... but would it really be a bad thing to be a rebel.

I didn't have long to think about it, because the rebels left and they unfused. Blue Diamond was not happy. She was going to have that Ruby Shattered and I realized that I was one who was going to have to do it. As I stood there I knew I wouldn't be able to do it for many reasons.

Sapphire would blame herself for one and two I don't want to shatter anyone anymore. I had made my decision. "Emerald" I heard Blue Diamond say. That meant I had to do my job. "No"! I couldn't do it. I couldn't shatter that Ruby. Everyone was staring at me then. "What did you say"? she asked me quietly. I could hear how angry she was. Shaking in fear of what she may do to me I answered her. "It was accident. We don't have to shatter the Ruby".

I saw Sapphire nod to me and then she grabbed the Ruby's hand and ran. I turned to Blue Diamond and saw how mad she was. "You will be broken for disobeying me" she yelled. The other guards were closing in on me. I smirked and summoned my weapon. "Well I did say I was bored. Looks like I'm going to be having some fun". I laughed to myself as I started to fight my way out of here.

After I poofed some of the other gems. I ran away and have been wondering around for a while. I know I wouldn't be able to fight all of them so I ran. I have no idea where I am. I sighed , where are those two. I have been looking for them for what feels like forever. I looked at everything around me. The Earth was kind of beautiful.

I still can't believe what I did. I disobeyed my Diamond and now I have no where to go. What was my purpose now. I don't know what to do now. As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't see what was in front of me. Suddenly someone bumped into me and we tumbled down a hill.

I landed right beside them. I sat up and realized that it was Ruby and Sapphire's fusion. Before I could say anything however a sword was pointing at her. "Don't hurt her" I said. The sword was pointing at me now. "It's you, the fusion" the Pearl said looking at the fusion. "We didn't mean to fuse... Well we did this time".

"Pearl" I heard the Rose Quartz say. She had moved out of the way so Rose could talk to the fusion. Pearl was still pointing the sword at me.

After their talk the Pearl asked what to do with me. Rose Quartz turn to me then. "Don't hurt her. She helped us get away after Blue Diamond wanted to shatter Ruby".

"Is this true" Rose Quartz asked me. "Y-yes. I... I don't want to follow Blue Diamond anyone" I said as I looked at her in the eyes. She smiled then.

"Please let me join you. I will even be your guard" I said to her. I saw a flash of anger in the Pearls eyes. Rose Quartz laughed at that. "I don't need you to be my guard. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself , but welcome to the group" she finished with a smile. "Also you don't have to be guard anymore. You can be any thing you want on earth". I blinked at the Rose Quartz in confusion. If I wasn't a guard, than what was I suppose to do. I guess I have a long time to think about it. I smiled and nodded at the Rose Quartz and she seemed pleased.

The two started to walk back to the base I guessed. I turned to my friend. Even though she was a fusion. She still had a little bit of Sapphire within her. "So um... are we still friends" I asked her. "Of course we are" she said. "Well you must have name" I asked. "My name is... my name is Garnet. We both smiled at each other as we followed after the other two. For the first time in my existence I felt free.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted you to know a little more about my OC. I will update when I can. Anyway thank you all so much for being patient with me and I will talk to you all next chapter. bye~**


	10. Chapter Ten: Late Night Snack

**Hey guys I hope your all doing okay. I'm fine, just tired from school is all.**

* * *

When Emerald was done telling the story. Papyrus and Frisk were asleep. She stood up from the couch and put the blanket over Steven. "Emerald" Steven said sleepily. "Yes Steven" she answered. "I'm glad you became a Crystal Gem". His eyes were droopy. He was about to fall asleep. Emerald smiled softly at Steven. "Me too Steven, me too" Emerald whispered. Steven smiled too as he fall asleep.

He had a very long day. First he and the Crystal Gems went to stop a gem mutant and he and Emerald fall underground. Then they met some of the Monsters and a evil flower who was once a little goat monster named Asriel. He also past out from the cold. He's lucky he didn't get sick.

Emerald looked over to see Frisk covered in her blanket and Sans carrying Papyrus up the stairs with his blue magic around Papyrus. She looked back at the sleeping children and smiled. Emerald knew they had a long journey ahead of them and wanted them to relax for awhile.

Emerald looked up at the stairs. She had heard Sans come out from Papyrus's room. He stared at her with his usual smile on his face. "Good night" he said. She smiled at him and said, "good night Sans". He then walked to his room without another word. 

Emerald walked over to the stairs. She sighed as she sat down on them. She never thought she would tell that story to Steven. But he needed to know how much Gems she shattered. That she wasn't always good and fault for what was right.

* * *

Sans POV:

I woke up from my nightmare with sweat running down my skull. My hand went to my ribcage. I looked for the slash of the knife I see in all of my dreams. It wasn't there. I signed as I put my skull in my hands.

Tears were gathering in my eyesockets. I kept seeing Papyrus's death in my nightmares. Actually that's all I see. Even when I'm a wake that's all I can think about. I don't blame the kid anyone. At the time I did. I was mad at her. She even had the guts to blame it all on Chara, the first fallen human. 

She was the one that was curious. She was the one who made the first kill. I remember when she got a hit on me. I knew I was going to die. But what I didn't expect was for her to drop the knife and start crying. She kept saying she was sorry for everything. I didn't believe her then. After all she tried to trick me before with that but ended up dying. 

It wasn't until I woke up in my room and my brother yelling at me to get up. That I realized that Frisk had reset. I was still a little mad at her for what she did. That changed when I saw her again. I didn't think she would come back after what had happened. Though I also didn't expect she would bring other people with her. I had forgiven her after I saw how guilty she looked. she couldn't even look at me in eyesockets. She had made a mistake and she was only a kid. I can't blame her for that. Besides my brother and everyone else was fine now. 

As for the other two. I didn't know what to think about them. Every time Frisk had reset it was only her that came out from that door. so I didn't know where they came from. I don't think Frisk did either. But Steven was funny and I enjoyed his company. As for the Gem. I knew I had heard about them before. I think Gaster said that their was a Gem war. That a small group of rebels wanted to protect the earth from their kind. It was obvious from Emerald's story that they were the small group of rebels. 

I sighed as I got up from my bed. I needed some ketchup after that nightmare. I knew if I went back to bed I would have that nightmare again anyway. I opened my door and shut it after me. When I got to the stairs I didn't expect to see Emerald sitting on the bottom of them.

"Hey Emerald" I said. She turned around and looked up at me. She then smiled at me. "Oh hello Sans . I didn't think you would be up yet. It's has only been three hours". I sighed and looked away from her. Has it really only been three hours. Paps is really going to yell at me later for falling asleep out of nowhere in the morning.

I looked back at her and I rubbed the back of my skull embarrassed of why I'm up. I didn't want to tell her it was a nightmare that woke me up. "I couldn't sleep" I said. She nodded in understanding. "I was just going to get a snack". I started walking down the stairs and she followed me in the kitchen.

I opened the door of the fridge and grabbed the ketchup. I kicked the fridge door closed as I drank the ketchup out of the bottle. I heard Emerald laughing quietly. I guess she didn't won't to wake up the kids. "What's so funny" I asked her playfully. She calmed down but a smile was still on her face. "I'm sorry for laughing. It's just you remind of my friend Amethyst. She would eat almost anything. Though I don't think she has eaten ketchup out of the bottle yet".

"Well I hope your friend can _ketchup_ with me in a ketchup drinking contest" I laughed. She laughed along with me. "I don't know, Amethyst just might beat you" she said in between her laughter. I was having fun telling puns that someone other then the monsters in Snowdin would laugh at. But there is something's I need to know about her. Gaster never told me everything about the Gems. "Was that story you told... was of the that true". She looked at me sadly. "Yes" she whispered.

I sighed and shook my head. It seems that just like the Humans. The Gems can't get along with their own kind either. "Sans" I heard Emerald say. "Yeah". She looked at me with concern. "What was your nightmare about". I stiffened at her words. How did she know. "I didn't have a nightmare but if I did how would you know about it". She glared at me. "Sans I'm not stupid. I can see something is bothering you. You also look like how Steven is when he has a nightmare". I sighed "fine, I had a nightmare". I was looking away from her but I knew she wanted me to continue. "Do you remember when we were taking about timelines" I said. "Yeah, why do you ask". I turned back to her and she had her eyebrow raised. "Well Frisk can reset the timeline". Emerald was staring at me in confusion. "Last timeline she killed everyone. In my nightmares all I can see is her killing Papyrus". I was looking down not wanting to see her expression.

"I don't know how that is possible but it wouldn't be tearing you apart inside if it wasn't true. Besides that explains how she knew were to go. Like she has been their before". I looked up at her in surprise. She was smiling sadly but she believed me. I didn't think anyone would believe me. Her face then became concerned. "Does that mean she will kill again. She seems so nice. I didn't think would kill anyone" she said. "I don't think she will kill again. Before she reset the last time she said she was sorry. She had also looked so guilty".

"Well I made a promise to protect her so I will continue to do so". Well it seems the old lady had made her make a promise too. "Do you feel better after talking about it" she asked me. I didn't realize it but I do feel better after someone believed me. "Yeah" I said. She smiled, "Good". I was now getting kind of sleepy. I heard laughter. I didn't realize it but I was closing my eyesockets. I open them and I looked over to see Emerald trying not to laugh. "You should get some sleep before you fall asleep standing up" she said between her laughter. "Yeah your right" I said.

I was about to go back to my room but then turn around and saw Emerald leaning against the wall. "Aren't you going to sleep". She looked at me and shook her head. "I don't need sleep" she said. I laughed, of course she doesn't. She didn't need to do lots of things. "Well good night" I said. I didn't hear her say anything as I went back to my room. I got back into my bed and went to sleep. I didn't have any more nightmares this time.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will update when I can. Anyway thank you all for reading and I will talk to you all next chapter. bye~**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Snow Ball Fights

The first to wake up was Papyrus. He had always been an early riser. The first thing he did was make his race car bed and make shore his room was clean. And as always, it was. He ran down the stairs to make spaghetti. In the process he almost tripped over Emerald. Who was sitting on the stairs.

She made a noise of surprise and jumped out of the way. "EMERALD WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP. I ALMOST TRIPPED OVER YOU, AND THAT WOULD BE BAD IF I HURT MY FRIEND" Papyrus yelled. He was surprised that anyone was up at this time. Let alone sitting on the stairs.

All the noise woke up the two on the couch. "What's going on" Steven said sleepily. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked up at the two standing in front of the couch. "Oh I'm sorry Steven we didn't mean to wake guys up" Emerald said. Frisk didn't seem to mind as she got up from the couch. "I'm Sorry That I Woke You All Up. I'm Not Used To Others Being Here" Papyrus said. Steven smiled up at Papyrus as he got up from the couch to.

"That's alright Papyrus. I wanted to get up early to make together breakfast anyway" Steven said cheerfully . Papyrus looked confused. He always made spaghetti for breakfast every day. "Together breakfast? Is that a new name for spaghetti" Papyrus asked excitingly. The others giggled at how Papyrus always thinks of spaghetti. Steven had a smile on his face as he shook his head. "No, Papyrus it's not another name for spaghetti" he said.

"Here why don't you help me make it Papyrus" Steven said. He grabbed Papyrus's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Emerald and frisk smiled at two of them as they walked into the kitchen to. Frisk was just glad someone was going to teach Papyrus how to cook. Emerald couldn't stop thinking about what Sans said about Frisk last night. Could she really have killed all those monsters. Emerald didn't want to believe it but she knew deep down that it was true. She smiled at Frisk and she smiled back.

Papyrus and Steven had made waffles with whipped cream on it. They didn't have any strawberries to put on it. But it still looked good. Papyrus had been so happy to learn about together breakfast that he woke up Sans and made him come eat it with everyone. Sans didn't look to happy to be woken up. He looked like he was going to fall asleep right their on the floor with his face in his food.

"Um Papyrus you didn't have to wake up Sans" Steven said. Everyone looked at Sans in concern. Well everyone but Papyrus. "He's a lazy bones. He needed to get up anyway" Papyrus said. "Don't worry Papyrus always wakes me up to help make puzzles every day" Sans laughed. "Then I fall asleep while Papyrus does all the work". "SANS" Papyrus yelled. Everyone laughed at two skeletons antics.

After everyone was done eating they all were just talking about everything, and anything. "Hey Emerald, you know what I haven't done in a while" Steven said.

"What's that Steven".

"I haven't a snow ball fight in a long time.

"That Would Be Fun Let's Do That" Papyrus excitedly said.

Everyone but Sans seemed happy about it. "Okay but make sure you put on the warm clothing Steven. I don't want you to get sick or pass out again. That scared me so much Steven" Emerald said worried. Steven looked up at Emerald sadly. "Don't worry Emerald I will wear the warm clothing" he said.

They had all gone outside to start the game. Emerald was on Papyrus's team and Frisk was on Steven's. Sans was standing off to the side fully intending to stay out of the game but Emerald wasn't having it.

"Oh no, you are not getting outta playing". She went over to Sans and pulled him over to where Papyrus was standing. "Hey if I play the teams would be uneven. So I shouldn't play". Sans was trying really hard to get out of playing. No one was amused by this. They all looked at him with a dead pan look. "Sans Just Play The Game. You Need To Do Something Other Then Sleeping All Day You Lazy Bones" Papyrus said.

Just then a snow ball came flying. Sans teleported away before it could hit him. By moving out of the way the snow ball hit Papyrus instead. Sans looked over to frisk. Who was smiling innocently and acting like she didn't just throw a snow ball at him. Sans glared at Frisk. "So you want play that game". Blue magic picked up the snow. Snow balls were all around Sans. Frisk had stopped smiling as she looked at Sans. "Alright lets play, but your going to have bad time" Sans smiled wickedly.

All the snow balls came flying towards Steven and Frisk. They dodged the best they could but in end they got covered in snow. Well Frisk got covered in snow. Steven used his pink bubble shield and he got out of the snow pile. He was now trying to help Frisk get out of snow pile.

"Sans Now Your Not Lazy. I Tried To Get You To Have A Snow Ball Fight With Me How Many Times And You Never Did". Sans looked up to Papyrus with a lazy smile. "I guess I always get _cold_ feet when you ask Paps". "SANS Enough With The Puns". Another snow ball came flying and hit Papyrus in the face. This time it was Emerald who was smiling innocently and acting like she didn't throw a snow ball. "EMERALD What Was That For" Papyrus asked. "I guess it's everyone for themselves now" she giggled. Now everyone was running around throwing snow balls at each other. 

Papyrus kept getting hit in the face. Sans dumped piles of snow onto Frisk and Emerald. They were both angry at Sans and decided to team up to get him back. Emerald managed to hit him in the back of his coat. Frisk had thrown a snow ball at Sans and as he teleported away, that's when Emerald thrown the snow ball. Sans was surprised and Frisk and Emerald were so happy that they high fived.

As for Steven he mostly just used his shield but he had managed to hit Emerald in the face. She was not to happy about that. They even managed to hit some of the Snowdin town monsters with snow balls. Who were really just trying to stay out of their way. They were all having so much fun that they didn't notice the figure in the distance coming into Snowdin town.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's mostly a silly chapter but the next one is a bit more serious. I will update when I can. Anyway thank you all for reading and I will talk to you all next chapter. bye~**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Meeting Undyne

Emerald's POV:

I was having so much fun. I don't really remember the last time I relaxed and had fun. I also can't believe how many times Papyrus got hit in the face. He got so upset about it. It was pretty funny to see. I finally realized that someone was in the distance. They were running pretty fast. All I could see was red and blue.

When they got closer to were we are standing. I could see who it was. It was a another monster that looked like a fish. She had Scarlet red hair that was in a ponytail. She also had really sharp teeth.

"Papyrus where have you been. I have been waiting for you forever" she yelled. She approached Papyrus with an angry expression on her face. Everyone was looking at her now. I saw that Sans had sweat running down his skull. Why was he nervous. I looked back at Papyrus and he was also nervous. I didn't think I can trust her.

"I'm Sorry Undyne. I... I Couldn't Make It To Training Today." Papyrus looked like he didn't know what to say. It was unlike him to look so nervous. Though to be fair I haven't known him that long. Maybe he always acts this way towards Undyne.

"Well why not" she yelled. She yells a lot. Is she like Papyrus and naturally talks loud. She finally noticed everyone that was around her and Papyrus. She stared right at Steven and Frisk. "Humans! Papyrus have you been hiding them from me".

"Um...No...I" he said nervously .

"Your never going to be a part of the royal guard if you can't capture a human. Did you even made friends with them". Papyrus looked down at the snow, disappointed in himself. Sans eyesockets were black. He looked really mad at Undyne.

I saw Steven with a determined look on his face as he now stood in between the two. "Papyrus would make an awesome guard. He's brave, strong, and kind. That's what a guard should be". Papyrus's mood had brighten and Sans eyesockets were back to normal. I smiled proudly at Steven. He always knew what to say to make others feel better.

"So the human is brave enough to face me. Well then I hope your ready to fight me because I'm not going to go easy on you human"! Well that fight is not happening. "Wait I don't want to fight you" Steven said nervously. I stepped in front of Steven and glared up at Undyne. Even if she was probably a foot taller then me. I wasn't going to be intimidated by her. Besides I had faced Jasper before. Though I had lost, it was only because I didn't understand the weapon she used. It had made me return to my gem much like it did with Garnet. "I will not let you hurt Steven or Frisk" I said calmly.

"Your not a human are you. You don't look like one". I shook me head. "No I'm a Gem". She glared at me. "I don't won't to fight you. I want to fight one of the Humans so I can have their soul. Now move aside Gem. She said the word Gem with detest. I sighed, I wasn't going to get though to her this way. I had to give her a good reason to fight me. "Okay how about we make a deal".

She stared at me with an are you kidding me face. Then she smirked and I could see all of her pointy teeth. "Alright let's make a deal. Since you want to fight me so badly then if I beat you. You have to let me fight one of the Humans and I get their soul". Steven and Papyrus had a worried look on their face while Sans and Frisk just looked at me like I was crazy. They all were waiting for my answer. I had to do this because I have chance to save Steven. I think Frisk can take care of herself. "Okay but if I win you have to leave Steven and Frisk alone". She didn't wait to think about it. "Deal" she said and shook my hand. She was underestimating me. She had no idea who I used to be.

We stood a few feet away from each other while the others stood on the side lines away from the the fight. Undyne had made the first move. A blue arrow appeared in her hand. My eyes widened as I barely got out of the way. She kept coming at me with her weapon. I said I wouldn't underestimate her but I didn't expect what her magic would be and she was reckless. Her magic was similar to Pearl's weapon.

"Quit running away and fight me"! I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of her punch and she hit me in the face. I was sent flying. I landed in the soft snow. She sure can pack a punch. No more playing nice. It's time to fight with my weapon. I stood up and summoned my weapon. A green two sided axe appeared in my hands. Undyne came at me again but I blocked her attack with one side of my weapon.

I smiled at Undyne while she glared at me. "It's been awhile since I had a good fight". She didn't say anything to that but I wasn't expecting her too. Our weapons clashed again and again. No one was getting any hits on each other. I looked around at the Monsters around us. They were all cheering Undyne's name. Papyrus didn't seem to know who to cheer on but he still looked happy to see us fight. I guess this was better then training. He got to see how enemies fight each other. Sans had unreadable look, and Frisk had a small smile on her face. I had no idea how to take that smile. As for Steven, he just looked worried. I brought my attention back to the fight. Don't worry Steven. I will win this fight.

Undyne had thrown a punch. I caught it and grabbed her arm. I threw her over my head. She slammed into the snow. I straddled her and reased my axe over my head. I could finish this right now. I saw fear in her eyes. But before I could end it. I heard Steven yell.

"Emerald stop"!

I looked over at Steven and my eyes widened. I saw fear in his eyes. That spilt second was just enough for Undyne to push me of her. My axe was sent flying and disappeared. She sent hit after hit at me. But I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was Steven right know. I was going to kill her. Steven would have saw it. I hadn't changed at all. I'm still the gem who has hurt others.

I was on the ground. Undyne was about to finish me. I should let her. What if I hurt more people. What if hurt Steven. I closed my eyes ready for it all to end.

"Emerald! Get up! I know you can win. Your a new gem now. You changed".

I opened my eyes and looked at Steven. He was crying. "Please get up Emerald" he said sadly. I garbbed Undyne's arrow before it could poof me. I didn't know how Steven knew what I was thinking. But this is Steven I'm taking about, he's full of surprises and always knows what to say. I smiled to myself as I swiped Undyne's legs from underneath her. She fell on her back. I didn't believe in myself but Steven believed in me and that was enough. Besides I was never doing this for me. I was doing it for Steven.

I summoned my axe and had one of the blades to her neck. I refuse to lose this fight. "Just do it, finish me off" she said. I couldn't do that for so many reasons. "I win". I simply said as I pulled the blade away from her neck and stood up. Undyne stared at me in confusion. I smiled down at her. "That was a good fight but I can't kill you. That's not me anymore". I stuck me hand out for her to take. Her confusion turn into anger. She glared at me and slapped my hand away. She got up on her own. "You may have won this battle but you haven't won this war. She then stomped out of Snowdin Town and didn't look back.

The town monsters went back to their business, disappointed. I sighed in relief. Steven came running towards me followed by the others. Steven jumped up and hugged me with tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad your okay Emerald". I sat down on my knees and hugged Steven back. Tears had gathered in my eyes. Steven was safe for know but he still saw the bad side of me.

"I'm so sorry Steven. I didn't want you to see me like that".

"It's okay Emerald. I don't care what you did on home world. Your not like that anymore. Like you said before. We are family and I still care about you no matter what".

That did it. I started to cry. He didn't know how much those words helped me. Steven was... Steven was so much better then his mom in so many ways. He helped Pearl with her unrequired love for Rose. Rose had ignored Pearls Feelings towards her. I had always hated that about her. She would always ignore things that she needed to address. Steven had even helped Amethyst with her self worth. Amethyst didn't like herself and hated to talk about herself. Steven believed in her, just like he believed in me. As Steven and I cried on the cold ground. The others let us have our moment. I had no idea what they were thinking about but I saw smiles on their faces. I knew I had a lot to worry about but for now I will just let my emotions out. I never get the chance to do that.

* * *

 **A/N: This was my first time writing a fight scene. I hope that it is good. I did my best on it. Anyway thank you all for reading my story. Bye~  
**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Waterfall

Four figures walked into Waterfall. It was all very quiet between them. One of the figures was a very tall skeleton monster named Papyrus. He was supposed to be showing the others were to go but he had a lot on his mind. He had just seen his friends fight each other. He knows that he's supposed to be enemies to one of them but he doesn't want to believe that all humans are bad. Even though she wasn't a human she still looked like one.

Emerald was also lost in thought but for a different reason. After her and Steven's emotional hug she had told everyone that they couldn't stay in Snowdin Town anything more and that they had to be moving on. Papyrus had agreed to lend them though Waterfall. What was bothering her the most was why Sans didn't come along and why he didn't say a word to them other then he had something to do and that he would find us later. What did he have to do. Even Papyrus was surprised but he was glad that he was actually going to do something.

The other two didn't say anything because Papyrus and Emerald were lost in thought and they didn't want to bother them. Steven was to busy looking at the beautiful land before him to mind the silence. As for Frisk, she was pretending to look on in awe. She has been here so many times that she isn't in awe like she was the very first time she came here. Frisk still thinks that Waterfall is one of most beautiful places in the underground.

What was bothering her, was that everything was different. It wasn't going as planned. She was going to stay with Toriel forever. Then Emerald and Steven came along. They were okay to her but they weren't supposed to be here. She had reset how many times and it wasn't till after she reset the Genocide timeline, that she regretted, that they came.

Undyne wasn't supposed to come to Snowdin Town. Emerald wasn't supposed to fight Undyne, Frisk was. Ever since they came things have been different for Frisk. She was feeling something that she hadn't felt since she first came to the Underground, Fear. Fear of the unknown. Before Frisk had known what would happen, from we're she fall. To freeing the Monsters from the underground. She even knows what happens if she kills everyone but she wishes that she didn't know.

"Hey Emerald. Don't you think this place is beautiful". Emerald who had been lost in her thoughts, finally looked around her. They were all standing on some grass. Blue flowers and glowing rocks were all round them. There was water that had a blue glow to it. It was kind of beautiful here, Emerald thought. She looked back at Steven, who was smiling up at her.

"It is pretty here" she said. Emerald smiled at Steven, remembering that she shouldn't be worrying about what Sans was up to. Emerald still had a hard time trusting other's that didn't live in Beach City. She knew everyone there, so it's not like she couldn't trust them. She would get use to him. After all she got use to Peridot and Lapis.

Speak of the devil and he will appear. While they all were walking through Waterfall. They came across Sans who was standing next to a telescope. Emerald was surprised to see him there. Then she realized that he must be done with whatever he was doing. "Cool telescope, can I look though it" Steven said with stars in his eyes. Sans chuckled but it just sounded like bones rattling together. "I normally have others pay to look through it but since I know you. You can look through it for free". Frisk was smirking behind her hand trying not to laugh. Steven walked over to the telescope and looked through it. A few seconds later and he pulled his face back from the telescope. There was red stuff all around his right eye. "I couldn't see anything but red."

Frisk started to laugh and Emerald just stared at Steven not knowing if she should say anything or not. Luckily she didn't have to because Papyrus started to yell at Sans.

"SANS! STOP WITH THE PRANKS! FRIST IT WAS THE PUNS AND NOW PRANKS!"

"Well Papyrus at least I didn't prank you this time. And you have to admit that it's a little funny" Sans said.

"Nyahhh! SANS THAT'S NOT THE POINT."

While Papyrus was yelling at Sans. Steven was looking at them in confusion. "A prank." He looks over to Emerald. "Wipe your right eye." She simply said. Steven did as told and looked at his hand. There was red smudge on his hand. He then started to laugh. "That was a good prank." Emerald just ruffled his hair with a smile. "Indeed it was Steven" she said.

Sans had stayed we're he was with the telescope. While the rest moved on. Papyrus was leading them farther into Waterfall. Most of the Monsters left them alone but there were some brave ones. Emerald let Steven and Frisk handle them.

Papyrus had lad them to a house that looked a lot like a fish. Frisk looked worried. She didn't know how Undyne would react in this timeline. Would it go the same way it always does or will something go wrong.

"I WANTED ALL OF US TO BE FRIENDS. SO PLEASE DON'T GET MAD BUT I BOUGHT US TO UNDYNE HOUSE."

"What!" Emerald looked mad but she was worried on the inside.

"It's okay Papyrus. We would like to try to friends with her, right Emerald." Steven looked up at Emerald will a hopeful expression. She sighed and give in. "Okay we will try making friends with her but we're leaving if it doesn't work out."

Papyrus nodded, excited for everyone to be friends and knocked on the door. Emerald and Frisk were both hoping that everything will be fine.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Cooking with Undyne

When Undyne opened the door she didn't expect her to be here. Hadn't she gave her enough trouble. Undyne glared at Emerald. While Emerald smiled nervously back. "HELLO UNDYNE. I CAME HERE FOR MY OTHER LESSON. I BOUGHT MY FRIENDS ALONG. THEY EVEN GOT YOU A PRESENT.

Papyrus pulled out a bone shaped biscuit with a red ribbon on it from out of no where. No one question it. They were used to weird things happening that made no sense.

"Thank you Papyrus, why don't you all come in." Undyne had said those words with clenched teeth. It made the others, not including Papyrus, nervous. She had took the present from Papyrus and went back inside. Leaving the door open for the others to come in. The others followed and Frisk being the last one in, closed the door behind her.

Undyne had put the present in a drawer with a bunch of other presents, that Papyrus probably gave to her. To the others it seems like she doesn't like her presents but she can't get rid of them because Papyrus gave them to her. Emerald and Steven both thought that was sweet of her. Frisk was used to it but from the frist time she saw it and now she still thinks it was sweet.

"OH I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO." Papyrus had yelled and then he jumped out the window. Everyone stared at the window for a couple seconds dumfounded. "Papyrus!" Steven ran over to the window to see if he was okay. Papyrus was laying on the ground with glass surrounding him. He then stood up and brushed the glass off of him. He gave Steven a thumbs up. Steven sighed softly and then smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Emerald noticed that Undyne and Frisk had no response to what had happened. She wandered if Papyrus had ever jumped out a window before today. Undyne stared at the window for a moment then shook her head. She turned back to the others. "So why are you here. To rub it in my face that you won." Emerald shook her head.

"No. I'm here because Papyrus wants us all to be friends."

"Friends. Ha. I would never be friends with any of you. If you weren't guests in my house. I would have the Humans souls and be taking them to Asgore."

"No you won't. We had a deal."

"That doesn't apply when you're in my house."

The two were in each other's faces glaring at one another. Frisk and Steven looked at each other then back at the other two nervously. They didn't know if they should interfere or not. They looked at the window when they saw Papyrus standing there. "WHAT A SHAME." The two stopped fightng and stared at Papyrus. "I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE YOUR FRIENDS BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG. SHE JUST WASN'T UP TO THE CHALLENGE."

"CHALLENGE?! What?! Papyrus get back here." But Papyrus was already gone. "He thinks I can't be with all of you. Fuhuhu! What a joke! I can make friends with anyone! Including you losers! I'll show him!" She was yelling everything so fast that others didn't know what to think of all of this. "Now listen up! We are all going to be best friends! Got it!" Steven and Frisk nodded their heads. While Emerald was so confused and not knowing what was happening. "Now why don't you all have a seat." She said in a much more calming voice. They all took a seat. Frisk took a seat on the left of the table and Steven took a seat on the right of the the table. Emerald sighed and sat down in the middle of the two.

After everything calmed down Emerald could think more clearly. She simply smiled. It seems to her that Papyrus was a lot smarter then she once thought. He tricked Undyne by using her weakness. Undyne can't say no to a challenge. "I'll get you all something to drink." Undyne then got out all of her drinks for them to choose from. "Can I have soda" Steven asked. "I don't really like soda." Frisk said. "Yeah I don't really like soda either." Undyne said. "Then why do have it." Frisk asked. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she thought of Alphys. "N-no reason of yours." Emerald saw the blush on Undyne's face and smirked. She knows that blush anywhere. Undyne had a crush on someone and she was determined to find out who it was. Emerald was a matchmaking type. She has tried to get Lars and Sadie together. Key word being tried because the two still are not together. Though that doesn't stop her from trying.

While Emerald was thinking about who Undyne had a crush on and how she could get them together. Undyne had made tea for Frisk and gave Steven soda. She sat the drinks down for them. "Hey, what do you want." Undyne had asked her. Emerald snapped out of her thoughts. "Um I'm good. I don't need anything." Undyne glared at her and sat down at the table. "So how's the tea." Undyne asked with a smile. "Good." Was Frisk's simple answer. "That's great! Nothing but the best for one my best friends." Emerald thought Undyne was trying to hard. "You know you kinda of remind me of Asgore. You both do actually." She said as she looked at Steven and Frisk. "We do?" Steven asked her.

"Well that tea is Asgore's favorite." She said as she looked at Frisk and then turned too Steven. "And what you said about Papyrus being a guard. He would have said something similar. He was always a big softie." Emerald looked down at the table. It seems to her that Asgore had changed but also hasn't changed much. He was still a kind tea drinking softie. But he still killed all those humans. When they finally get to Asgore how was he going to react. That's what's bothering Emerald the most.

"Y'know since I'm the head of the Royal Guard. I get to train dorks to fight. Like... uh... Papyrus. But to be honest I don't know if he could make it as a guard. He's just to innocent and nice!" Emerald didn't think so. Yeah he was nice but he did just trick Undyne into becoming friends with them. So he wasn't that innocent and naive. "I mean, look, he was supposed to capture you humans but instead he became friends with you. I could never send him into battle."

"How do you know he won't do good in battle?" Steven asked. "You at least have to give him a chance." Undyne glared at Steven. "I gave him a lot of chances. He just not cut out to be a guard. That's why I'm teaching him how to cook so um... he can do something different with his life." While they were talking Frisk had finished her tea. "Oh, sorry, I was talking so long you ran out of tea. Here I'll get you some more." Undyne took Frisk's empty cup and stood up to get her more tea. Then she stopped walking. "Wait a second. Papyrus was supposed to have a cooking lesson right now! And if he's not here to have it! Then you two will have to have it for him!" She garbbed Steven and Frisk by their arm and dragged them to the counter. She garbbed all the ingredients out of nowhere.

"Now are you ready to cook!"

"Yes." They said.

"I can't hear you. Are you ready to cook!"

"Yes!" They yelled.

While all this was going on. Emerald was trying really hard not to laugh. "Now let's start with the sauce! Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! Now! Pound them into dust with your fists!" Frisk smirked, winked at Steven, and started petting the vegetables. Steven smiled behind his hand trying not to laugh. "Stop petting the enemy!" Undyne yelled. Emerald couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. Undyne glared at her. "What is so funny." Emerald stopped laughing.

"I never heard of punching food as part of cooking."

"Who's the teacher here you or me."

Emerald smirked "you." She was finding all this amusing.

"That's right!" Undyne yelled.

"Now you." She said pointing at Steven. "Pound your enemy to dust." Steven smiled and started petting the vegetables like Frisk did. "Ugh! Move a side I'll do it." She pushed the two out of the way and punched the vegetables. The sauce went everywhere. It even got on their person. Emerald wiped the sauce from her eyes. She was not amused anymore. While Steven and Frisk thought it was funny. "Um, we'll just scrape this into the bowl later" Undyne said.

That's how the cooking lesson went. With Undyne destroying her house. When Undyne told Frisk to keep turning up the heat on the stove. Emerald didn't think the whole thing was funny any more. "Um... I don't think." But they weren't listening. Undyne got a hold of the heat to make it even hotter. Thinking quickly Emerald garbbed Steven and jumped out the window that Papyrus jumped out of before. Just as they hit the ground Undyne's house caught on fire.

"Steven are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine, but what about Frisk."

"Oh no Frisk, I couldn't get her in time."

They both ran to the door but they couldn't get the door open. It was locked from the inside. They kept trying to open the door. Emerald was even going to use her wapon. When the door open and Frisk and Undyne came out of the house. Steven and Emerald hugged Frisk. "I'm so glad you're okay, Frisk." They both said at the same time. "Well, that was fun, huh?" Undyne said. Emerald glared at her. "Are you crazy. You could have killed them." Undyne glared back. "Well their both fine." Emerald was going to respond when Steven stopped her. "Emerald it's okay. We're fine, let's not fight over this." She nodded to Steven but continued to glare at Undyne. "Anyway we should all hang out again sometime." Undyne said and then looked at her house. "But, uh, somewhere else I guess. In the meantime I guess I'll go hang out with Papyrus."

Before she left she turned to Emerald. "One day I want a rematch. Got it." She said. "Got it." Emerald nodded to her. "Oh and I would like a favor from you." That really surprised Emerald. Didn't Undyne hate her. Undyne handed her a letter. "Can you give this to Alphys for me." There was a blush on her face again. Emerald smiled. "Of course" she said. Emerald finally knows who Undyne's cush is. She can't pass this up.

"If you read it I'll kill you." Undyne said. Emerald nodded to her. "I won't read it, I promise." Undyne nodded to her and said nothing as she walked off. They all watched her go. "Well let's keep moving." Emerald said and started walking. The other two following close behind.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Meeting Alphys

The three were still walking in Waterfall. Trying to find there way out. They met a lot of Monsters on their way and spared them. Emerald was starting to get annoyed. She felt like they were walking in cycles. "Are you sure you know where your going Frisk." Frisk had started to lead the way since she knew where to go.

"Yeah. We're almost there, don't worry." They were walking across a very long bridge with water moving under it. They also came across a sign that reminds Emerald and Steven of the city's on the surface with the way it was blinking. It read 'Welcome to HotLand'. After they past the sign. They came across another bridge and another sentry station. Sans was there sleeping. Emerald was going to roll her eyes at him for sleeping on the job, but stopped. She remembered that he doesn't get that much sleep because of his nightmares. That made her feel bad for even thinking about rolling her eyes at him.

"Should we wake him up." Steven asked the others. "No, let him sleep Steven." Emerald said as she walked past them. "Okay then." He said. He followed Emerald with Frisk not far behind. Across the bridge was a water cooler. Steven quickly went to get some water. He was very hot and they weren't even here that long. He was so glad that he changed in to his regular clothes.

HotLand was basically a pit of lava. Anyone would be having a hard time here. "Do you guys want any" Steven asked. He drank the water as Frisk came over to get some water too. Emerald didn't need any water. It was hot here but she didn't feel it like the others probably did.

Now they we're coming up on a big white building. To the left side of them were two guards. Steven was going to over to talk to them but Frisk stopped him and pointed to the building. "We're going over there." She said. They all started walking to the building but we're stopped by the two guards.

"Where are you guys going." The one on the left asked. "On Undyne's orders, we were told to stop anyone who comes here to make sure they are not human." The one on the right said. Steven smiled nervously. He had no idea what to say. As for Frisk, she was confused. This never happened before. They never approached me in the last timeline. She should of known that something like this would happen and was not prepared for it. She wonders what's going to happen when they meet Alphys.

"Sorry to tell you boys, but as you can see there our no humans here."

"But-" they said but Emerald interrupted them. "Have you ever seen a green skinned human before."

"Well no." One of them said. "But-" the other said. "No buts. There are no humans here. Besides we are here on orders by Undyne herself to deliver this letter to Doctor Alphys." Emerald showed them the letter and waved it in their faces. Then put it away before they could look at it. "You wouldn't want to make Undyne angry do you?" She raised one eye brow at them. They looked sacred at what she said. "No you can go ahead and pass" one of them said. They both went back to their post.

"Good work Emerald." Steven said. Frisk nodded happily. "Thanks guys. Now let's go see Alphys." As soon as they walked in the lab, it was dark. _So far so good. I just hope that everything stays the same here_. Frisk thought. "I can't see anything." Steven said. "I'll try to find a light switch." Emerald said. Before Emerald could look for a light switch the lights turned on. A yellow dinosaur walked towards them. It didn't seem like she noticed them yet. She stopped in front of them when she saw them standing there. She looked shocked to see them all standing there.

"Oh. My God... I didn't expect you guy's to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and..."

Frisk was happy that nothing changed. Steven and Emerald was wondering if she was okay. She was very excited to see them for some reason.

"Um... H-h-hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist!" She smiled nervously at them. Steven smiled kindly at her. Wanting her to not be so nervous about talking to them. "Hi. My name is Steven, this is Frisk and Emerald." Frisk smiled and Emerald just said "Hey."

"Oh... It's nice to finally meet you guys in person. I've have been "observing" your journey through my console since you guys left the ruins."

"Why have you been watching us?" Emerald didn't like that one bit.

"Oh... It... Was my job. But don't worry I'm not one of the bad guy's. It's just ever since I've been "observing" you guy's. I've seen your fights... Your friendships... Everything! I was originally going to stop you, but... Watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them."

She started smiling again like those fan girl's would. "S-so, ah, now I want to help you guys!" Using my knowledge I can easily guide you through HotLand! I know a way right to Asgore's castle, no problem!"

"That's great! Will make it to the castle in no time, right Emerald." Steven smiled up at Emerald. He couldn't wait to get home and see the others again. Emerald smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "That's right Steven, we'll be home in no time."

"...Well, actually, umm, there's just a tiny issue. A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot.

 _Wow, she talks a lot. Where is she going with this anyway._ Emerald thought.

"Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something. Anyway, recently I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some small practical adjustments. Like, um... Anti...anti-human combat features? Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided... I have to remove those features!"

"Well then we don't have to worry about anything, ...right." Steven said.

 _Why do you I have the feeling that what she's going to say next isn't going to be good for us?_ Emerald thought.

"Um, unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so. And um... Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?"

 _Of course, why would anything go right for us down here? Pearl would never make such a mistake. When we free everyone she's going to have a few lessons with Pearl, and maybe Peridot._ Emerald thought.

Alphys laughed nervously. "But, umm, hopefully we won't run into him!"

"..."

"..."

We all stood there looking at Alphys. She seemed to be waiting on something. She than looked over to the wall to the right of her. "Um... I said hopefully we won't run into him!"

Alphys looked at them nervously then looked at the wall to right of her. Everyone looked over there to. But instead of busting though the wall like Alphys and Frisk thought he would. Mettaton decided to come in by the door behind Alphys.

"Hello Darlings!"

There Mettaton was in all his rectangle glory. He didn't seem to care that he wasn't doing what Alphys told him to do. Mettaton went right over to Emerald and Steven. Putting his arm around Emerald's shoulders and his hand on Stevens head. "Now it's come to a surprise to me on how popular you two are on my show. I can't wait to see what you guys do next."

Emerald didn't like having his arm on her shoulders and quickly took his arm off her.

"What do you mean? We never been on your show before."

"Oh yes you have."

Mettaton rolled over to the screen on the far side of the room. The others followed him. He clicked on a remote control he got from out of know where and the screen showed the time Emerald and Undyne were fighting. It even showed what happened after the fight.

Emerald looked at screen in horror. If this was all real then that would mean that everyone in the underground had saw her emotional breakdown.

While Mettaton was going on and on about how many fans he has in the underground, and how popular he'll be when he gets to the surface. Emerald was getting even more angry. Steven saw how angry Emerald was but didn't know how to calm her down this time.

"What gives you the right to show that to everyone!"

Emerald kept trying to punch Mettaton but he was to fast for her and she couldn't get a hit in.

"Mettaton... What are you doing? This wasn't part... Of the plan." Alphys didn't know what Mettaton was doing. This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

Emerald stopped trying to hit Mettaton after hearing what Alphys had said. What did she mean by plan. Was she tricking us this whole time. Steven and Frisk had heard Alphys too and just stared at her. Not knowing what to say. Mettaton rolled over to Alphys.

"Well isn't it obvious Alphys. I'm no longer interested in your plans. I got my own plans. Frist I'm going to take one of the human souls, then I'm going to go up to the surface and become an even bigger star then I are ready I'm."

Mettaton jumped out of the way of an in coming ax. Emerald left a dent in the floor from her weapon. "Do you really think that I'm going let that happen. There's no way I'm gonna let you take Steven and Frisk souls."

"Oh, I'm not going to take their souls now. I have so much to plan before that can happen. But don't worry, we'll meet again darling's."

Mettaton then left though the door he came from. Emerald put away her weapon and walked over to Alphys.

"What was that about a plan."

Alphys took a step back. Emerald was very scary when she was angry . "I..." She looked away from Emerald. To scared to look at her in the eyes. Steven seeing how scared Alphys was. Decided to stop Emerald from doing anything rash. He grabbed her hand.

"Emerald your scaring her."

Emerald looked down at Steven. Then looked back at Alphys. "Steven she tricked us."

"We don't know that for sure. Please let me talk to her."

"Alright Steven, I trust you. Do what you think is right."

Emerald stepped back a little to not scare Alphys anymore and let Steven talk to her. She was still keeping a close eye on Alphys to make sure she didn't try to hurt Steven.

"Are you okay. I know Emerald scared you, but it was only because she didn't want Frisk and I to get hurt."

"I'm... Fine."

Alphys finally looked at Steven and was practically in tears. "I'm so s-sorry! I didn't mean to t-trick you guys! I just wanted to be your f-friend, but I thought that you would only be my friend if I s-saved you from a t-threat."

Alphys had said all that in one breath and the others didn't know what she said at first. When they figured it out they all had mixed emotions about it. Frisk was really surprised. Alphys never said sorry for what she put Frisk through in the last timelines. She knows she shouldn't be surprised. Ever since Emerald and Steven came along, everything has been different.

Emerald didn't know how to feel. On one hand, she is upset with herself for basically making Alphys cry. On the other, she was mad at Alphys for trying to trick them into being friends like that. She could never be friends with someone who would trick you into being friends.

Steven softly smiled. "If you wanted to be friends with us, all you had do was ask." He turned to the others. "Right guys." Frisk gave a smile and a thumbs up. Emerald sighed, but nodded. She would have been friends with Alphys if she just asked. It was lot more simple that way.

"R-really. You guys will be my friends."

"Yeah." Steven said.

"Okay then. Since... We are friends now. I'll give my ph-phone number... So you can... C-call me if you need any help. The puzzles in Hotland... C-can be pretty hard to solve."

Frisk gave Alphys her phone because she knows Alphys will upgrade it. As soon as Alphys saw Frisk's phone, she had done just that.

"Wh... Where'd you get that phone!? It's ancient!"

Steven took a look at the phone too. "Wow, I didn't even know they still made those anymore."

"They don't." Frisk said.

Alphys took the phone from frisk and went to the side, away from everyone else; to fix the phone. When she came back she handed the phone to frisk.

"Here, I upgraded it for you! It can do texting, items, it's got a key chain... I even sighed you up for the underground's No. 1 social network!"

"Wow, cool key chain" Steven said. On the key chain was little red Heart. "Could you do that for my phone too." Steven had stars in his eyes to show how excited he was.

"Of course." Alphys did the same thing for Steven's phone but on the key chain was a yellow star instead of red heart.

"Thank you Alphys. But before we go, Emerald has a letter for you." Steven said.

"Oh right, I almost forgot; here it's from Undyne." Emerald said. Excited to see her reaction to the obvious love letter from Undyne.

"U-undyne."

Alphys slowly took the letter from Emerald. She was obviously still a little scared of her. While she was reading the letter she had gotten a nose bleed, but quickly wiped it a way. The others had no idea why she got a nose bleed in the middle of reading the letter.

After she was done reading. She started freaking out. "Oh no... Oh no... What am I going to do. Undyine l-likes me. I don't k-know how to t-take this. I never even... been on a d-date before."

Emerald grabbed Alphys shoulders and made Alphys look at her. "Alphys calm down. I'll help you with your date."

"You w-will."

Emerald gave a small smile. "Of course. What are friends for."

* * *

(A/N: Marry Christmas everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating. I just took a long break from writing this. I'll try not to take to long with the next chapter. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost all my readers. If any of you stuck around, I am very thankful. I hope this is a good present for you guys. Bye~)


End file.
